As the increasing maturation and decreasing cost in the technology, Thin Film Transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display and TFT liquid crystal TV have gradually replaced the dominant position of the conventional CRT in the display field. As compared with CRT display, TFT liquid crystal display apparatus has the advantages of low radiation, low power consumption, small volume, etc. However, TFT liquid crystal display apparatus has the disadvantages of lower brightness and contrast, especially in displaying dark pictures, the sense of layers is decreased due to the presence of Gamma curve.
As for this problem, the prior art has proposed a Dynamic Gamma Control (DGC) solution. The main design idea of DGC is that: increasing the brightness difference among the dominant gray scales in a manner of changing Gamma voltage, thus increasing the contrast of picture. The concrete way is that: firstly, the Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) data received from the receiver is subjected to a histogram statistics, and then is subjected to a Gamma reference voltage processing according to the result of the histogram statistics, so as to increase the dynamic range of the gray scale voltage with more distribution and decrease the dynamic range of the gray scale voltage with less distribution, thus enhancing the contrast of the dominant gray scales in picture and increasing the contrast of picture. In practice, it is shown that DGC solution has the technical problems as follows:    (1) The brightness is increased with the increasing of the contrast, the unnecessary brightness increases the power consumption of the backlight source, thus increasing the power consumption of the product;    (2) When the continuous pictures display the brightness and the darkness alternatively, or the pictures become bright or dark suddenly, human eyes would feel the flicker of picture.